My Idea of a Saterday Night An HoN Truth or Dare
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: It's Truth or Dare inbetween all the Goodguys in HoN on a Snowday stuck in the Stables, After Destined, Before Hidden  I have not read Hidden yet, No spoilers   T for Now


My Idea of a Saterday Night

An HoN Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Rebel against the Pod People

((OverView))

Okay, The Nerd-herd, Thanthos, Kalona, The Blue Flegdlings from either Untamed or Hunted (The ones who stand up to the Raven Mokers to help

Pro. Anistisa (Sorry If its not correct)) All of the Raven Mockers, the Red Fledglings (Good ofcourse) Lenobia, (Wish I could say Dragon) Um... And I think thats all of them, Anyhoo, The goodguys basicly, are camping out in Lenobia's stables during a horrible snow storm that's keeping everyone there, They get bored and decide to play some games, (In My Story, Jack Never died! Just to let you know, that and this takes place after Destined, Little bitty Spoilers) Anyway, just some funny, touching momments shared between our loving cast!

Ally Blue Flegdlings (I'm not making these up people, well not all of them, 'cause I don't remember some of they're names, or they weren't mentioned.)

T.J (Erin's Loverboy!)

Red (I know right? She's a real character though)

Ian (Actually, He was mentioned before the Raven Mockers and Kalona joined the picture...)

Hanna (I forgot her last name, but it sounded like it was from Harry Potter, Lol)

Deino (She's good now)

Luna (I think she was a Real Character)

Tyler (I don't know about this one...)

Jasmine (Have no clue about her either)

Ok people! Time to get this Show on the road! Enjoy Please! :)

(StarkPOV)

I dodged Darius' attack, throwing one of my own. The sound of my Claymore meeting his sword filled the silent stables. I can't say it wasn't a nice break from all of the racket and noise coming from the fledglings from the class. I felt Darius' Blade slash across my right arm, I retailiated (What? He Reads!) slashing my blade against his chest, "STARK! I Swear on the Goddess herself, If you hurt My Darius, I'll kick your ass!" I heard Aphrodite's annoying voice comming from behind me. I noticed Darius' eyes sought her out and instantly brightened, "Get a room, Romeo." I muttered as I passed him, Placing my sword in it's sleave.

I turned around and instantly gagged, as I saw Darius making out with the hag, "Get a room!" I yelled, throwing the closest thing I could grab, (Which happened to be a Riding boot) and it met Darius' head with a loud smacking sound.

I snickered slightly, and turned to the horses, "I always knew he had a hard head." I whispered to the closest horse, who just went back to eating her grain, as If I didn't exist. "Stark..." I heard Darius growl, I turned on him, "Hey! It's not my fault! I told you how much I hated watching you 2 suck face, and I guess I just did something about it!" I said, not backing down.

"Honestly! can't you leave us alone for 5 minutes!" I heard Red yell, "Shut the Fuck Up, Bitch!" I heard Dallas Yell. Me and Darius shared a look, before going to see what was going on.

(RedPOV)

I growled, and smacked Dallas. I knew it wasn't the smartest Idea, but the guy just pissed me off! "Stop it Now, Dallas!" I yelled at him, standing my ground infront of a bleeding Luna. Deino, Hanna and Jasmine stood behind me, glaring at Dallas, as they tried to help Luna. "Go away Dallas!" Deino said, hate and Malice threaded through her tone. "Your not welcome here, so Go Away!" I yelled at him, spreading my arms out from my body, trying (Failing) to hide Luna, who looked weak and tired. 'Poor Luna' I thought, glaring hatefully at the evil bastard right in front of me.

He made a move to strike me, but his arm was caught, I looked up at the person (Raven Mocker) who caught Dallas' arm, but was met with two shocking, angry red eyes, "You hurt?" The Raven Mocker (Nisroc) asked, he sounded normal, almost. Kinda like Rephaim. I nodded weakily, "Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks." I murmured, helping Deino, and Hanna move Luna behind the huge Raven Mocker. I watched up in awe at the Raven Mocker.

(NisrocPOV)

I Glared at The Red Vampyre Male, "You not touch what doesss not belong to you" I hissed, Feeling the young blue fledgling's (Red) eyes on me, I looked at her curiously, "Your Wounded?" I asked, Checking to see if she had any wounds, the only ones I noticed were the ones on her shoulders, the ones that I had caused. They were healing cleanly atleast.

I shook my head and spread my wings, "Leave now, before I make you." I hissed, and let out a shriek, Scaring the color out of the Red Vampyre, he ran off. I shrieked in warning, then I turned to the blue fledgling (Red) And I bowed my head to the young fledgling. "RED!" I heard a female voice scream, I turned and saw a dark skinned fledgling running towards us. She looked at me, and shook her head, "What are yah Doin, Birdboy?" She asked, looking purely confused, I looked uncomfortable for a moment then answered, "Father wantsss me protect young blue children yess" I said, hissing slightly. She nodded, and placed a hand on my arm as she passed, "Thank you, I've got things handled from here..." She murmured. I stared at her in shock, before I nodded, and took to the sky, feeling the wind beneath my wings as I looked for my Brothers.

(ShauneePOV)

I mentally yelled at my myself for my actions, 'Why in Goddesses name did I touch him?' I thought to myself, walking over to Red, she looked just as shocked as I was, but she quickly removed the expression when she looked at Luna. She turned to me, fear and worry filled her eyes, "Luna's hurt badly, we need to get her to Lenobia." She said, I nodded, not questioning why she wanted to take her to Lenobia. It was oblious, the only other Healer here was Neferet, and The good Blue Fledglings would sooner reject the change then goto her, they had seen with their own eyes what she was capible of, they knew she was an evil controling bitch, and they also knew that now Kalona, the very same person who had tried to kill us in the past, was now our ally.

Saying They didn't like it was an understatment, T.J. and Ian almost attacked him once they saw him, Safe to say, I'm glad Erin was there to help calm down T.J., Ian on the other hand was a different story, he calmed down after Hanna had threatened to, and I quote, 'Root his sorry ass to the ground.' Apparently The girls of the group began growing back bones as soon as Dallas and the Male red fledglings came into the picture. Red had already fought and beat both Nicole AND Karl for trying to use Luna as a, and I again quote, 'Walking Food-Bank' and as I saw before, she had many a time put the great Dallas in his place, safe to say, this girl was becoming a scary fighter, and an even greater protector.

I shook my head, now was not a time to stroll down memory lane. Now was a time to get to Lenobia, before all this damn snow kept us from getting to her. Then our only option would be... No! No matter what, we have to get to Lenobia.

When we got into the nice, warm stables, every good guy, including Kalona and Thanthos, were standing around the table that we had put there for planning purposes. Lenobia imeaditly noticed Luna being carried in by Deino and Hanna, Red was behind them, closing the stable doors with a big loud thud. No sooner than that, we imeadietly noticed that the stables shook, and with a large thudding sound, a huge mountain of snow fell on the only entrance and exit in the stables. I heard Zoey's famous "Ah Hell" Beinging muttered throughout all of the fledglings, both red and blue. Even Aphrodite said it.

(ZoeyPOV)

I looked around in shock, then I looked to Shaunee, "Think you can melt the snow without melting us?" I asked, she shook her head, "Nope, I'd need something to light, and we can't get outside." She said, clearly not liking the Idea her gift had, had no use in this situation. "Ok. First we do a head-count. Then we figure out what to do." Stark had said, looking so much like a guardian, '_Why thank ye lass!'_ Stark said in my head, giving me his famous scottish accent that he uses more often. I smiled slightly then smacked his arm, "Stay outta my head..." I murmured, turning back to more dire issues, "Ok. Did everyone do head-count?" I asked, and they all nodded, "Anyone missing?" Iasked, they shook they're heads, "Ok, now we can't get out until the snow is moved, and nobody has any Ideas how, do they?" I asked, and everyone looked away sheepishly. I smiled and shook my head, "Alright. Lets take this as a sign that we need to figure out how were gonna defeat Neferet, But first, we ALL obliously need rest," I turned, and traced the lines underneath Starks eyes. He stared at me lovingly, and before I could take my hand away, he took my hand and kissed each fingertip. I shivered, and smiled gently to him. We were interupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I turned back to the crowd of -now smiling like idiots- people, I blushed and cleared my throat, "As I was saying; We all need a small rest-break, so... Anyone know any games?" I asked, and heard a bunch of chatter, "How about 'Truth or Dare' Ya'll?" Stevie Rae's voice silenced all the rest of the voices, everyone cheered at the Idea, exept Rephaim, Kalona, and the other Raven Mockers. Who just looked plain confused. I smiled as Stevie Rae explained it to Rephaim, and he looked confused the entire way. "So 'Truth or Dare'?" I asked, looking around at everyone, They all smiled and all sat in a huge, lumpy circle, lovers curled up, friends sharing blankets, and even a few female fledglings let some of the Ravenboys join them. I smiled at Stark, who smiled down at me, "Anyhoo! Stark! I chose thee as thy Victim!" I laughed at T.J.'s dorkiness. "Ok. bring it on, Boy." Stark said, sounding just like his normal, over-confediant self.

(Nobody'sPOV)

T.J. growled at Stark, then he smirked evilly, "Truth or Dare." He said,and Stark rolled his eyes, "Dare me." He said. T.J. just grinned, "I dare you to kiss the girl you have a crush on!" He said, everyone face-palmed, "Really T.J.? Really?" Red asked annoyed. He wasn't paying attention. Stark rolled his eyes, "Amuture." Was all he said, before he passionatly kissed Zoey. Everyone laughed at T.J.'s shocked expression, "You can't honestly tell me you didn't see that one coming!" Ian yelled, laughing like a complete fool.

(LenobiaPOV)

I shook my head at the kids antics, "I remember playing truth or dare when I was a kid, although most of the time, somebody dared another person to run around outside butt-ass naked." Travis said, smiling at the old memory. "Oh did you ever get this dare?" I asked him, and he nodded, "Only once did I have the horrible luck to have that dare." He muttered. I laughed, and he shot me a dirty look. "OK! Red, Truth or Dare!" I heard Stark yell, and I turned back to the children. I looked at Red, who was laughing with another fledgling when Stark spoke.

(RedPOV)

I was chatting with Deino, when I heard Stark ask me truth or dare, I gave him a bored look, "Do your worst, dare." I said confidently. I felt Deino smirk besides me, and I heard Luna's weak laughter from behind me. Stark looked shocked for a momment, but he then grinned, "I dare you to..." He said, looking stumped, "Who do you like?" He asked me, I shook my head, "Not a chance in hell." I said, highfiving Deino. "Ok fine! I dare you to... Kiss Kronus!" (My Story. My Rules. And I say he only did that to get information! So s-u-c-k i-t!) I gave him an are-you-serious look, he grinned, and gestured to the equally as shocked as I was Warrior. (A/N Let me explain, other Son's of Eerbus are here 'cause Thanthos ordered them here for protection.) I walked over to him, and sat in front of him, "I'm very sorry about this..." I muttered, and leaned in to give him a light peck on the lips.

When I pulled back, he looked even more shocked, and I looked slightly red, "That was not a kiss!" Stark yelled, I turned on him, feeling very angry all of a sudden, "And what -pray tell- Is your definition of a Kiss?" I asked him angrily, He looked shocked for a moment at my outburst, but he then grinned. "2 things. 1, Both parties must kiss each other, you pecked his lips. 2, In this case, since you did it wrong, it has to last 5 full minutes!" He said, and for once, I wanted to go over there and strangle his sorry little ass. I felt a large, but warm hand gently grab my arm, "It is alright, young fledgling." I heard Kronus say, I turned and saw that all the enital shock had washed away and was replaced with I don't know what. It looks like something Darius looks like most of the time.

I turned back to face him, and I kissed him. I wanted to pull back and run when he kissed me back. He was most definetly more experienced than me, and he definetly was, without a doubt, a man, younger than Darius by one year, older than me by 5. This is were Zoey would say _Ah Hell..._ and freak out, well I'm freaking out, so lets add the _Ah Hell_... to the picture.

I moaned quietly, "You still got 4 1/2 minutes to go!" Stark said in the background. He brought me a little closer and licked my bottom lip, "Let's give them a little privicy ya'll! We gave it to Zoey and Stark!" Everyone must have stopped watching us because I heard useless chattering going on in the background. I didn't know what to do when he licked my lip again, so I winged it, and licked his lip back, well thats what I tried to do, I instead licked his tongue, and felt very weird about it. But by the purring coming low down from in his chest, I took it as a I did very good!

He picked me up and Sat me in his lap. I felt very confused, and very Child-like. 'Cause 1, he was not only an Adult, but an Adult Vampyre, he had alot more experience with this sorta thing, I did not. Another thing was he was HUGE like Darius, Kronus was also a walking mountain. So sitting in his lap made me feel like a child. And yet another thing was the fact that he actually knew what he was doing, I again did not.

He must have sensed my confusion, because he stopped for a moment, and kissed me gently. I was shocked when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped when he began swirling his tongue with mine. It felt odd, yet very nice at the same time, I was shocked when he began purring louder. At the 5 minute mark he broke the kiss, I looked flustered, and a little bit flushed. But he looked normal, exept for the fact that his eyes were widened a little and his cheeks had slight color. "OK! My Turn," I said, looking around. I realized that I was still in Kronus' lap. I tried to stand up, but he wouldn't let me, I gave up after the 3rd and 4th try, and instead went to look for my victim. My eyes landed on a Raven Mocker who was cuddled up against Jasmine, oh wait, flipp that around, Jasmine was cuddled up against the Raven Mocker. I turned to Rephaim, and he looked at his brother for a split second, before turning back to me, "Dren" He mouthed to me, I nodded, and turned back to the consious RavenMocker, " or Dare?" I asked him in a gentle voice, he looked at me, and then to Rephaim, who explained what Stevie Rae had told him about Truth or Dare.

Dren nodded, and turned back to me, "Dare." the word was horse,and raspey, but he had pronouced it well enough for me to understand it. I thought it over for a bit, then I sighed, "Pick Truth." I said, he nodded slightly, "Truth or Dare, Dren?" I asked him, he wasted no time,"Truth" He said, this time a little bit more clearly. I grinned, "Do you like Jasmine?" I asked, gesturing to Jasmine, who was curled up against him like a cat. He thought it over for a moment, before speaking, "Jasssmine try to teach me better." He said the sentence in a harsh toned, rough voice, as if it was hard for him, "Blue Female issssss kind." He said, looking very uncomforable, "It's not; 'Blue Female is kind.' It's, 'Jasmine is kind.'" Jasmine said in a sleepy voice, looking up at Dren with a kind expression. "Jasmine, iss kind." He said with only a slight hiss this time. I grinned, and nudged Deino. "Yes, But do you LIKE her?" I said, pushing the 'Like' a little bit.

He looked confused, but then, Rephaim told him what I was asking, and his expression was classic. "I" He began, but then looked troubled, "Yes or No,Dren?" I asked, and he only nodded. I sighed, and took that as the answer, "Your Turn, Bud." I told him, going back to my conversation with Deino.

(RephaimPOV)

I smiled at my Brother. "Ask whoever you want in this room Truth or Dare." I whispered to him. He nodded, and looked around, before looking at Nisroc, "Brother Truth or Dare?" I frowned, he was clearly struggling, But he was speaking better than most of my Brothers. Same as Nisroc.

I told Nisroc the point of the game, and he seemed to be egar to play. "Dare." He said, and I laughed when Dren began thinking of the things he could make Nisroc do. Then I had a brilliant Idea. I leaned over to Dren, "You can make him..." I whispered the last part to him quietly. He grinned, (Sorta) and turned to Nisroc, who was now, looking a little scared. "I dare-" He looked alittle uncomfortable, I sighed. "He dares you to go cuddled up to Shaunee." I said, gesturing to Shuanee, who looked shocked, and well shocked. I grinned, and waved him off.

He shot us both a Dirty look, before going to sit with Shuanee.

XXCLIFFHANGERXX

I'm sorry! I thought I could put this in a one-shot, I was wrong! Anyway, here's the HoN character's Playing Truth or Dare with each other, and No I am not torturing them, in this Truth or Dare... Hehe!

I want atleast 7 Reviews before I make another one, just in case you didn't catch it the couples so far are;

StarkXZoey (Duh!)

DariusXAphrodite (Double-Duh!)

RephaimXStevie Rae (Triple-Duh!)

(Well you already knew this)

TravisXLenobia (And again Duh!)

NisrocXShuanee (Cute Couple)

KronusXRed (Nope, Strictly my own Pair, Not that I own the Characters, 'Cause I don't!)

DrenXJasmine (I own Dren, not so sure about Jasmine though...)

IanXHanna (Hinted)

Tell me what other Couples you want, oh and Btw.

Anybody got any names for RavenMockers? I really need this Information!


End file.
